Finally Reunited
by 1AnnaChristina
Summary: The Morgan family is brought back together.


"Alright Jake lets check all your vitals and with luck you'll be going home today"

Jake wasn't much of a talker, that's one of the things he could figure out about himself. He was in a car accident and lost most of his memories.

Sam was walking through the hospital with Danny by her side when she saw Elizabeth.

"Hey Elizabeth"

"Oh Hi Sam what are you doing here? Is everything okay with Danny?"

" Yeah were just here to finish up some of his tests. Thank god hes still cancer free" Sam had gotten some results saying that Danny's cancer had returned but with some help from Danny was back to normal.

Jake was relieved about leaving the hospital but he felt like something was missing.

Elizabeth came back " Alright Jake you're all set to be discharged"

"Thank you" Jake still felt something weird, He knew he remember Nurse Webber form somewhere but he couldn't remember.

" Elizabeth, is there anyway you could run my DNA to figure out who i am?"

"Wow finally you speak more than just a thank you" Liz smiled at him. She knew him but from where?

"Yeah ill see what the lab can do and ill check back with you, theres a hotel called the MetroCourt if you need a place to stay"

"Thanks again" With a nod Jake left the room

"Come on Danny lets go see Patrick!" Sam and Patrick were starting things off slow. Danny and Emma were really getting along but Her and Patrick didn't was to start things too fast.

Sam and Danny started walking towards 's office when Danny started running.

"No Danny slow down honey!"

suddenly Danny tripped and fell. He fell right when Jake was leaving his room.

"whoa there big guy" said Jake as he helped Danny up

"Oh honey are you okay?" asked sam as she finally caught up to the boys.

Danny nodded with a few tears falling down his cheeks

"thank you so much" Said sam when she finally noticed the man standing next to her

"No problem just don't go running around anymore okay big guy?"

That voice. She knew that voice. They locked eyes. Those eyes. they mirrored her son's. She knew those eyes.

Jake stared at the beautiful brunette in front of him. Damn he thought she is gorgeous. He felt at home with her. At this moment he knew that he belonged in this town with these people. He needed that DNA test.

"Hi im Sam and this is Danny"

"Nice to meet you guys Im Jake"

"Oh my gosh i remember you!"

" You do" said Jake with the hit of hopefulness in his voice.

"Yes the day you were brought in Danny ran into your room and wouldn't let go of your hand, Im sorry about that"

"No don't worry about it and i don't remember so its okay" He remembered. He remembered feeling the little boys hand and he remembered hearing her voice.

"are you going home?" asked sam

"Um kind of"

Sam gave him a confused look

"Well i lost my memory and i don't remember anything but they can't really keep me here so im being discharged and staying at the metrocourt"

"Wow this brings back so many memories" Sam said with sadness in her eyes

"Is everything okay?" Jake suddenly felt the need to protect Sam

"Yeah everythings fine its just my late husband Jason had memory loss too and i remember how hard it was on him."

"Im sorry for your lose" All jake wanted to do was to hug her

Patrick finally came out of his office and was Sam and Danny with the stranger.

"Hey" said Patrick with a quick kiss "Hey there buddy" said Patrick to Danny

"Oh Hey there, PAtrick this is Jake"

"Hi its great to see you finally up and back to normal life"

"Yeah its great to be better" Said Jake still looking at Sam

He didn't like the fact that she kissed that doctor. He didn't seem to be her type. Sam was wearing black jeans with a leather jacket. She seemed like a bad girl and PAtrick seemed too domesticated to be with her.

"well i should get going, It was nice meeting you Sam, Bye Danny"

When Jake went to shake danny's hand, Danny jumped into his arms and gave him a hug

Jake didn't know what to say but it felt right and he hugged danny back.

"Im sorry" said sam " i guess he just really likes you"

"Hes a sweet kid" said Jake as he left

Sam laid awake that night thinking about the Stranger. She knew him. She felt something when he spoke, something she only felt with one other person. Her husband Jason. Jasons dead she thought. Sam always felt as if Jason never died. She knew he wouldnt leave her and Danny alone but now shes with PAtrick and shes in love. But being in love those change her feeling about jason . He was her soulmate the father of her child her husband he was her everything. Could He have come back and lost his memory? But he doesn't look like Jason! Im going crazy thought sam. but all of a sudden she rememer that "jake" had plastic surgery. "Could it be?" said sam outloud. She got up to check on Danny.

He was fast asleep.

Sam was walking into Kellys that next day and she saw Jake

"Hey always running into each other huh?" said sam

"Yeah hows everything? Hows danny?" asked JAke

"Hes with his aunts Kristina and Molly right now" sam didn't seem so happy.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Um yeah why do you ask?" asked sam surprise. She barely knew him but he knew her very well

"I don't know your voice just sounds a little sad"

Sam looked at her mug "Its November 8th"

"Yeah what happened" asked Jake a little confused

"Today would've been my daughter's 10th birthday" said sam getting a little teary eyed

"Im so sorry it seems every time you see me you remember something bad"

"seems like it" chuckled sam

"if you don't mind me asking what happened to your daughter"

"She um was still born"

Suddenly a flash back came to Jake.

He was holding a baby. she was perfect. she looked just like sam. That moment he knew who he was talking too.

"Lila" he whispered.

Sam looked up when she heard him say her daughter's name

"what?" asked sam confused

"Lila, Sam today would have been lila's birthday, your daughter with sonny"

Sam was confused how could JAke a stranger know about her daughter?

"Jake how do you know all of this?"

" i dont know i remember when i first talked to you i felt like I knew you and danny when he hugged me i knew he was someone i loved and you sam i couldn't get you off of my mind"

sam didn't know what to do.

"We should take you to the hospital maybe Patrick can take a look at you" said sam

Sam and jake walked off of the elevator and saw elizabeth standing at the nurses station

"Elizabeth can you page Patrick" said sam a little worried

Patrick examined Jake while sam waiting outside

Its him she thought its had to be Jason. only jason held her baby only jason knew what Lila looked like and only jason could read sam like jake had.

Sam decided to call Alexis

"Hey Sam" said alexis still laughing cuz danny was dancing around the room

"Hi mom hows my little guy?"

"Hes dancing right now what's wrong?"

"can you bring him to the hospital please like right now?"

"what happened sam" asked alexis as she started to get worried

"nothing mom i just really need my son right now"

30 minutes later Alexis was at the hospital with Danny

Danny ran to sam as soon as he saw her

"Mommy" yelled danny

"Hi sweetie you remember jake?" asked sam as Danny looked at Jake

"Hey there danny"

Danny raised his arms for JAke to pick him up.

JAke held him and suddenly a flash back came to jake

Heather was about to jump off the roof when he ran to take Danny from her. He remember Sam yelling for him to get her son and him handing Danny over to her for the first time.

"Jake?" said sam as she saw Jake was zoning out

"yeah?"

"whats wrong?" asked sam a little hopeful he had another memory

"I think i remember Danny"

"Tell me your memory" said sam beginning to cry a little bit

" we were on the roof and a blonde woman was holding danny, then she went to fall over the edge with our son but i caught him and i remember the most beautiful sight ever" said Jason as his memory came back

Sam was crying at this point she knew Jason had come back

"what was that?" said sam as she walked closer to him

"I remember handing our son back to you"

"Jason?" asked sam

"Love won out i came back for you" said Jason as he too began to cry

Sam ran to jason hugging him and crying

"I knew you would come back oh i love you so much"

" I love you so much more" said jason as he and his sam finally kissed

When Sam and Jason finally broke the kiss sam felt little hands pulling on her leg

she picked up danny and said "honey you remember daddy?"

Danny reached over and gave Jason a hug and said "hi daddy"

At that moment jason couldn't hold it in anymore he hugged his family as he and sam cried.

Sam's dream came true Jason came back to his family. Finally her Danny and Jason could be a family.


End file.
